Typically, a user may have a plurality of contact mechanisms that enable the user to be reachable via multiple networks. For example, the user may have a Facebook account, a Gmail account, and a mobile number. Social contacts of the user (e.g., friends, colleagues) may have address books that contain one or more of the contact mechanisms (e.g., contact entries) for the user. However, each of these social contacts must maintain and update their contact information for the user. Because it is such a tedious process, many social contacts do not bother updating their address books as often as they should.